They’re thinking about love
by Nadideyazemine
Summary: Harry saknar Ginny, men vill ändå inte bli tillsammans med henne med risk för att Voldemort kan döda henne. Utspelar sig efter HBP.


**They're thinking about lov****e**

_He never thought she'd be the one that he desired.  
Even though all these years he was the one who she admired.  
"How could this be?" he wonders while in the common room.  
He's thinking __about love.Ginny my dear what can I say,  
You make me feel oh so special.  
But I don't think there is a way,  
For me to solve this riddle.  
I got a job I have to do.  
so I have something to say to you,  
Ginny I'm sorry, but my dear we're through._

Vetenskapen om att hon satt där i samma rum som honom, bara några decimeter ifrån honom, tillräckligt nära att ifall han sträckte ut handen skulle han röra hennes varma kropp.

"Vill du ha lite te, Harry?"

Mrs Weasleys vänliga röst fick Harry att återvända till verkligen med en enorm kraftansträngning. Han skakade på huvudet som svar och återgick till sina tankar igen. Vid den sprakande brasan satt Ron och tvillingarna Fred och George och spelade knallkort. Hermione satt uppkrupen i en av de sköna fåtöljerna och läste, precis som vanligt. Ginny satt bredvid honom och lekte med Krumben med en av Fred och Georges förlängningsöron. Det var på henne som han satt och tänkte på, fastän han inte borde göra det. Det hade varit han som hade gjort slut med henne, inte hon. Vad hade han för rätt då egentligen att sitta och fantisera bort till ett av de många tillfällena på Hogwarts som de hade tillbringat ensamma? Men han kunde inte hjälpa det, i skenet från den sprakande brasan såg Ginny om möjligt ännu vackrare ut än vanligt. Hennes långa röda hår föll lätt som siden över hennes axlar där hon satt lätt framåtlutad. Hennes nötbruna ögon var fästa på Krumben. Harry skulle ha kunnat ge vad som helst bara för att få kolla in i dem en gång till, få drunkna i dem och förlora begreppet tid och rum för så om bara en sekund.

"Er far är sen igen" muttrade mrs Weasley oroligt och slängde för femtioelfte gången en snabb blick mot det ovanliga golvuret, som istället för att visa tiden visade var och en av de nio medlemmarna av familjen Weasley. Just nu visade den att fem av fyra var hemma, medan mr Weasley, Bill och Charlies visade att de fortfarande var på jobbet. Percys visare hade inte visat på hemma på över två år.

Det hördes en lite knall från Ron, Fred och George. Harry vred på huvudet lite och såg hur Georges ögonbryn pyste, som om de nyss hade fattat eld. Både Fred och Ron skrattade åt honom och även mrs Weasley drog på läpparna när hon såg sin sons sura min.

"Du fuskade Ron" sa George surt och pekade med sin trollstav mot sina ögonbryn. I nästa sekund såg Harry och de andra på hur hans ögonbryn växte tillbaka. Ron flinade oskyldigt, ett flin som Harry mycket väl kände igen.

"Jag fuskade inte, det är bara du som är så dålig på knallkort" sa Ron till sitt försvar. Ginny fnissade till bredvid Harry när även hon såg Rons flin. Han fick en plötslig lust att fatta hennes hand och hålla den, men svalde ner den frestelsen.

De hörde alla hur köksdörren öppnades och slog igen. I nästa ögonblick hörde de mr Weasleys glada stämma ute i köket.

"Kom allesammans, jag har fantastiska nyheter!" utropade han glatt. Mrs Weasley reste sig snabbt upp och Harry hörde hur hon mumlade "Äntligen är han hemma", innan hon och resten av familjen och Hermione försvann in i köket. Han drog benen efter sig, för inom honom hade han en känsla att nyheterna inte skulle vara så glada trots allt.

Mr Weasley hade redan hunnit sätta sig ner vid matbordet och höll som bäst på att hälla upp honungsöl i sitt glas medan mrs Weasley serverade honom av köttgrytan de hade ätit till kvällsmat. Ett stort leende låg över mr Weasleys läppar.

"De tänker släppa Remus" berättade han när Harry kom in i köket. Genast utbröt hurrarop hos de andra förutom hos Harry. Lupin hade blivit tillfångatagen av Ministeriet av den enkla anledningen att han var medlem i Orden och för att han var en varulv. Nu hade de släppt honom, men Harry hade en känsla av att mr Weasley undanhöll något.

"Varför släppte de honom?" frågade han över hurraropen. Mr Weasleys leende blev stelare märkte Harry.

"De hade inte tillräckligt med bevis för att anhålla honom" svarade mr Weasley avvaktande. "Det är inget brott att vara med i Orden eller att vara en varulv."

Harry sa ingenting, istället betraktade han mr Weasley medan han åt. Det var knappt märkbart, och om Harry inte hade den där känslan av att allt inte var som det skulle så hade han nog inte märkt det, men mr Weasleys hand darrade medan han åt av grytan. Han vände sig om och gick mot ytterdörren som sällan användes, alla gäster som kom använde alltid köksdörren när de skulle till Kråkboet. Vid ytterdörren stod en stor koffert.

Harry var tillbaka i köket snabbare än vad man hann säga Quiddich.

"Mr Weasley ni döljer något" sa han så fort han klev in i köket igen. Alla stannade upp och såg förvånat på honom, men Harry brydde sig inte. _Han ville veta._

Mr Weasley såg förvånat på honom, men svalde ändå som om han plötsligt blev rädd. Det blev tyst en lång stund innan mr Weasley svarade.

"Jag förstår inte vad du menar Harry… varför skulle jag dölja något?" frågade han tillslut.

"Kan ni förklara då varför det står en koffert vid ytterdörren?"

Mrs Weasley vände sig långsamt mot sin man med en förvirrad min.

"Älskling…" började hon, men mr Weasley höll upp en hand så att hon tystnade. Återigen blev det tyst i köket.

"Remus släppes fri" började mr Weasley långsamt. "Men vi andra i Orden kommer inte att gå fria så länge till."

Var det inte tyst i köket innan så blev det knäpptyst nu. Ingen sa något, ingen vågade nästan andas. Alla stod som förstenade och såg från Harry till mr Weasley som om de väntade på att någon av dem skulle bryta tystnaden.

"Vad menar ni?" undrade Harry och korsade sin armar över bröstet.

"Vi måste fly" svarade mr Weasley. "För att vi står på din sida" tillade han när han såg Harrys förvirrade min.

"Men Ministeriet är väl inte på Voldemort sida?" Harry såg från mr Weasley till Hermione, som skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, men de…" Mr Weasley tystnade och såg ner i sin halvätna gryta. Harry väntade på fortsättningen, men den kom aldrig.

"Vadå?" frågade han.

Mr Weasley såg upp mot honom, suckade tungt och stack in handen innanför sin mantel och drog fram The Daily Prophet. Harry gick fram och tog emot tidningen. När han såg ner på första sidan fann han sig stå och stirra ner mot sitt eget ansikte. Det tog en lång stund innan han uppfattade rubriken.

"_Harry Potter - pojken som dödade Dumbledore?_" läste han upp och kände hur en klump fastnade i halsen på honom. Han slog upp den angivna sidan och läste vad som stod skrivet om honom. Nästan ingenting gick in i honom, förutom de sista raderna av artikeln.

"… enligt källor som säger att de såg Harry Potter springa nerifrån tornet med dragen trollstav. Man vet ingenting säkert av det som hände uppe i tornet, det enda som man vet säkert är att sekunder efter att Dumbledore föll så sprang Harry Potter bort ifrån brottsplatsen" läste han upp högt.

För vilken gång i ordningen så blev det knäpptyst igen. Ilsket slängde han ner tidningen i bordet, vände på klacken och började gå mot köksdörren när Ron grep tag i hans arm och tvingade honom att stanna upp.

"Bry dig inte om vad de skriver, när har The Daily Prophet någonsin skrivit något bra om dig?" Ron försökte fånga Harrys blick, men han såg bestämt på en blick nedanför sina fötter. Han kunde fortfarande inte riktigt ta in vad som skrevs om honom, att han skulle vara en mördare, att det skulle ha varit han som hade dödat Dumbledore när det egentligen var Snape.

Och Snape som var på flykt någonstans. Snape som Harry misstänkte befann sig på samma ställa som Voldemort. Och Voldemort med de sju horrokruxerna, varav tre redan var förstörda. Han hade ännu inte kommit på någon plan för att finna horrokruxerna. Den enda plan han hittills hade kommit fram till var att han i alla fall inte kunde återvända till Hogwarts; han skulle behöva all tid han hade för att leta efter horrokruxerna…

"Harry är du okej?"

Harry fördes återigen tillbaka till verkligheten. Han hade varit så djupt försjunken i sina tankar att han inte hade märkt att någon hade satt honom ner vid bordet igen. Han såg upp och mötte Hermiones ansikte.

Med ens visste han vad han skulle göra.

"Jag måste gå" sa han och såg på Hermione och sedan vidare mot Ron och hoppades av hela sitt hjärta att de förstod vad han menade och fortfarande ville följa med honom.

Mrs Weasley nickade.

"Gå du ut en sväng så ska jag sätta på lite mer te" sa hon och viftade med sin trollstav mot tekannan som genast började koka tevattnet. Harry skakade frånvarande på sitt huvud och mötte för några sekunder Ginnys ögon. De sekunderna räckte för att han skulle tappa andan.

"Jag menar…" han tystnade när han inte visste hur han skulle förklara för familjen Weasley utan att avslöja allt för mycket. "Jag måste ge mig av."

Det hördes ett kraschande läte när tekopparna mrs Weasley höll på att ställa fram landade på golvet.

"Harry vännen, inte behöver du fly" sa hon och stegade fram till honom och lade sina händer på hans axlar. "Ministeriet kommer inte att sända dig till Azkaban, de har inte bevis nog för det."

"Ingen på fullaste allvar kommer att tro att du dödade Dumbledore" tillade mr Weasley och fick medhåll från hela familjen. Harry skakade på huvudet igen och ställde sig upp.

"Ni förstår inte, jag var där, jag såg Dumbledore bli mördad rakt framför mina ögon utan att jag kunde göra någonting!"

Direkt när han hade sagt det ångrade han sig. Han hade inte tänkt säga det, utan hålla fast vid att han måste gå, att han hade någonting som behövdes göras.

Mrs Weasley hade fått tårar i ögonen där hon stod med händerna höjda precis som de hade legat på hans axlar. Frustrerat drog han en hand genom sitt ostyriga hår och vände sig om mot Ron och Hermione. De nickade mot honom och Harry förstod att de hade förstått vad han menade förut.

"Vi vet att vi aldrig någonsin kommer att förstå hur det kändes att se Dumbledore dö mitt framför dig."

Harry snodde runt och mötte Ginnys ögon igen. De såg på honom på ett sätt som hon aldrig hade sett på honom förut. Det var som om Ginny sörjde honom, som om hon han var död.

"Men det är väl inte därför som du måste gå, för att slippa undan Ministeriet?" frågade hon sedan och gick fram till honom. Återigen blev Harry medveten om hennes kroppsvärme när hon ställde sig framför honom, så nära att han kunde klart och tydligt se alla hennes fräknar. Såhär nära henne hade Harry inte stått henne sedan efter Dumbledores begravning. Han ville röra vid henne, hålla om henne, känna hennes läppar mot hans, men han var rädd att ifall han så mycket som rörde vid henne skulle han inte klara av att ge sig av.

Han skakade på huvudet som svar åt hennes fråga, oförmögen att prata med henne så nära sig.

"Får jag prata med dig?" Ginny nickade ut genom köksdörren. "Ensam" tillade hon när Ron, Fred och George gjorde en ansats att följa efter. Harry kastade en snabb blick bakom sig och hann se hela familjen Weasley och Hermione utbyta blickar med varandra innan han stängde dörren efter sig.

Ginny stod redan vänd mot honom och såg ut att inte vilja spilla någon tid till spillror där hon stod med händerna på höfterna. Hon såg ut som en kopia av mrs Weasley kom han att tänka på innan Ginny började tala.

"Varför måste du gå?"

Harry var inte säkert på hur han skulle svara på den frågan utan att berätta sanningen. Istället för att svara stack han ner sina händer i fickorna på jeansen och såg ut över trädgården. En tomtenisse försökte dra upp en av mrs Weasleys vildvuxna blommor utan större framgång.

"Jag kan inte berätta det för dig" svarade han tillslut utan att ta blicken från tomtenissen. "Men Dumbledore lämnade mig med ett uppdrag som bara jag, Ron och Hermione kan utföra."

"Kan du eller vill du inte berätta för mig?" frågade Ginny och suckade tungt. "Jag är inte något barn, jag är mindre än ett år yngre än dig! Varför kan du inte lita på mig, varför kan jag inte få följa med? Jag kan vara till nytta, jag kan hjälpa dig!"

"Det är för farligt" svarade han. "Och jag vet mycket väl att du skulle klara av det, jag litar visst på dig" tillade han när han sneglade mot Ginny och såg att hon var på väg att protestera. Hon stängde snabbt munnen och suckade irriterat.

"Så varför får jag inte följa med?" frågade hon.

"Därför att…" Harry tystnade och slöt sina ögon för en kort stund. För sin inre syn såg han Ginny ligga död framför honom, med Voldemort skratt ringande i öronen.

"Därför att ifall jag skulle mista dig så har jag ingenting kvar att leva för" avslutade han tillslut tyst och slog upp ögonen. Han mötte Ginnys blick för första gången sedan de hade stigit ut. Ginny stod framför honom och såg ut som om hon inte riktigt visste vad hon skulle säga. Istället tog hon ett steg fram mot honom.

Han visste inte varför, men han backade bakåt. Eller jo, han visste varför han backade bakåt och det var av två anledningen: dels för att han visste att hela familjen Weasley och Hermione trängdes vid fönstret för att se vad de gjorde. Och dels för att han inte var säker på hur han skulle reagera ifall Ginny rörde vid honom, han kunde mycket väl ändra sig och be om att hon följde med dem på deras farliga resa i alla fall.

"Jag lovade Ron att inte såra dig igen" sa han tyst när Ginny såg förvånat på honom. Det var sant, han hade svurit Ron att inte gå nära Ginny igen om han inte menade det.

Till hans förvåning log Ginny mot honom.

"Jag har inte lovat Ron någonting" sa hon. "Hela familjen kollar på oss nu, så de kan inte skylla på dig ifall jag kommer tillbaka och är förkrossad."

Hon tog ännu ett steg närmare honom och den här gången backade Harry inte tillbaka. Hon gick tillräckligt nära honom för att han återigen kunde se hennes fräknar klart och tydligt. Nu stod hon så nära att han även kunde känna doften från hennes hår.

"Jag kan inte kyssa dig" viskade han, oförmögen att tala högre än i en viskning. "Fast jag skulle vilja det."

Ginny nickade och blundade. Han höjde sin hand och smekte henne lätt över kinden. Hon slog upp ögonen igen och såg rakt in i hans egna. För några sekunder så tappade han andan igen av hennes ögon.

"Jag vill säga att när jag kommer tillbaka så ska det bli du och jag igen" började Harry lågt utan att ta sina ögon ifrån hennes. "Men jag är inte ens säker på att jag kommer komma tillbaka."

Ginnys ögon blev blanka, men hon fällde inga tårar. Det var en av de egenskaper som Harry älskade hos henne: att hon inte grät så lätt.

"Jag kan inte begära att du ska vänta på mig när jag inte ens är säkert att jag kommer tillbaka" fortsatte han och satte en röd hårslinga bakom Ginnys öra. "Jag vill att du ska gå vidare med ditt liv, hitta någon som inte riskerar att bli dödad vilken dag som helst."

Ginny log ett snett leende åt hans kommentar och Harry blev tvungen att le åt sig själv också.

"Men du ska veta att jag… att jag…" Han hade aldrig varit bra på det här med kärlek och att uttrycka sig inom det ämnet. Han hade aldrig älskat någon innan Ginny. Men Ginny tycktes förstå vad han menade, för hon tog hans hand i sin och tryckte den lätt.

"Jag vet" sa hon bara. Harry blev tvungen att le igen.

"Jag har aldrig varit bra på det här" sa han ursäktande. Nu stod de så nära varandra att deras nästippar snuddade vid varandra.

"Jag tycker du sköter dig alldeles utmärkt" svarade Ginny innan hon kysste honom. Kyssen var lätt och nästan blygsam, ändå tyckte Harry att det var den bästa kyssen han någonsin hade fått. När Ginny långsamt backade bakåt såg han att hon återigen hade fått tårar i ögonen.

"Var försiktig bara" sa hon innan hon gick in i köket igen. Harry såg att hela familjen Weasley stod vid fönstret och stirrade förvånat på honom, ändå brydde han sig inte om det. Kyssen han hade fått av Ginny satt fortfarande kvar inom honom, han kunde fortfarande känna hennes lukter i näsan och hans hand var fortfarande varm efter att ha hållit i hennes.

Han kom på sig själv med att tänka att av alla minnen och händelser han hade att dela med Ginny var den här kyssen den som han skulle minnas som bäst.

_She never thought that he would come around for her.  
Even though all these years he was the one that she preferred.  
"I can't believe he's mine." she smiles while in the common room.  
She's thinking about love.You know we had, such a good time,  
if only for a while.  
If there was a way, that I could stay,  
You know that I would.  
But I must protect, the things that I love,  
and my love is you.  
So don't shed a tear, because baby I'm here,  
and fighting for you._

_Låt: Oh Ginny – Oliver Boyd and the Rememberalls _


End file.
